Thunderstruck
by Rokuro Yagami
Summary: This is my first fan fic, Raven is saved by a mysterious stranger with powers. Who is he and will the Titans accept him?
1. Chapter 1: New Friend or New Foe

**Alright here we go I went back and fixed alot of things that where wrong with the story. so lets hope it turns out better than last time huh?**

**Disclamier: I Do Not Own Teen Titans...Glen Murakami does:)**

**Chapter 1:**** New Friend Or New Foe**

It was just an ordinary day for the Teen Titans as they where once again saving the city from an evil villain

**TITANS GO!!!** Robin shouted as he lead his team into battle

Cinderblock yelled as he charged at the Titans

The attack started with Beast Boy charging in as a rhino to throw Cinderblock off balance which was then follwed up by Cyborg launching his sonic cannon attack. Cindblock managed to dodge Cyborgs attack and threw Beast Boy away as he went on the attack, but he was soon attacked from the air by Starfire who was throwing star bolts towards his way. Cinderblock put his arms up to block as she came swooping over head, Cinderblock grabbed Starfire by her leg and chucked her towards a wall. Robin came swinging in as he caught Starfire and let her fly off back into the battle, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said as Cinderblock was quickly wrapped up by metal sheets. Robin threw an exploder disc towards Cinderblock, but he broke the bonds and managed to get rid of the exploding device. The Titans continued their attack for sometime as they battled Cinderblock, as Raven was getting ready for her next attack Cinderblock threw a giant piece of the ground he had torn up.

Raven started to panic as she couldn't get the words off she needed

**BOOOOMMM!!!,** a large cloud of smoke hung around Raven's position

"Oh no Raven" Beast Boy said as the rest of the Titans stood in horror of what happened

As the smoke cleared they saw something else, it looked to be a glowing red and black flash.

"**THUNDER JOLT**" said a voice.

Just then a combination of red and black energy flew at Cinderblock and took him out.

A figure started to form as the smoke finally cleared. It was another Teen, but he was wearing a costume.

The front of his costume was blood red and the back of his costume was black, he wore a mask over his eyes(sort of like robin's small mask). The eye covers where black and the outline was red, on his chest was a black cloud with red lightning shooting out of it.

"I don't like it when people destroy my city" the teen said. "Are you alright" the teen asked Raven.

She simply nodded her head as he saw the other Titans coming towards him, "dude that was awesome" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Yeah you really kicked his butt" Cyborg said, "yes I would say his rear is kicked" Starfire said.

"Thank you for helping us out" Robin said extending his hand, "your welcome" the teen said brushing off Robin's hand shake.

"So who are you guys anyway" the teen asked, "we are the Teen Titans" Robin said.

Robin went through introductions as he introduced everyone to the teen, "its nice to meet you all but if you don't mind I'll be going" the teen said.

"wait we did not get your name" Starfire said, "my name is Thunder Jolt" he said.

He was just about to fly off when he heard Raven say "wait", "yes" he said in a polite tone of voice

"I never got a chance to say thank you for saving my life" Raven said, "no problem just try to be more careful out there" Jolt said as he patted Raven on the head.

Thunder Jolt took off as he left Raven unsure of what she felt, the Titans handed Cinderblock over to the police and then went back to Titan Tower.

They arrived at Titan Tower as Beast Boy and Cyborg where discussing Thunder Jolt, "that guy was so freakin cool, I mean that attack took out Cinderblock in one shot" Beast Boy raved.

"I wouldn't mind havin that guy on the team" Cyborg said, all but Raven entered the command room.

Raven headed back to her room to go over what happened and what this feeling was. She got inside of her room and thought it would be best to meditate over what happened.

**Back with the other Titans**

Robin brought the computer online to do a little research, Cyborg and Beastboy raided the fridge and Starfire laid down onto the couch.

Starfire walked over to Robin who was busy looking through somethings, "may I ask what you are doing" Starfire said.

"I'm doing some reseach on this Thunder Jolt guy" Robin said, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked over and started watching Robin

"So whats up you don't trust this guy" Cyborg asked, "I don't know something about him didn't set right with me" Robin said.

"How could you not like the guy, I mean he saved one of our own" Beast Boy said, "I know but I'd like to have some info on the guy first before I can trust him" Robin said

"Come back in an hour and I'll go over what I have" Robin said, Beast Boy and Cyborg went over to the couch to start gaming while Starfire went to talk to Raven.

She arrived in front of Raven's door and knocked, the door slide open and Raven appeared. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you but Robin would like all of us in the command room in an hour" Starfire said.

"Ok, do you want to come in and talk for a little bit" Raven asked, "sure I would love to" Starfire said

**AN HOUR LATER**

Robin had gathered the Titans in the command room to talk about his findings, "alright Titans we are going to talk about the new hero in town Thunder Jolt" Robin said.

Robin went over the findings he had, which ranged from newspaper articles from the "Mega Press" newspaper in Mega City to eye witness accounts of Thunder Jolts battles in Mega City.

"At the age of 13 he was kicked out of Mega City because he was blamed for the city wide black out that occured, many people where hurt but none killed" Robin said, "so let me get this straight this dudes been fighting crime since he was 10" Cyborg said.

"Thats correct and after he got kicked out of Mega City he moved here" Robin said, "whats even more weird is that he lives in an apartment in the down town area under the name Thunder Jolt" Robin said pointing to the records on the screen.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, he could get attacked by any of the villians out there" Beast Boy said, "but why would they attack him he hasn't done anything major to any of them" Raven said.

"She is right and by what I compiled it seems to me that the city wide black out wasn't his fault and I was going to go talk to him tomorrow about becoming a Titan" Robin said, "that would be ever so joyous if he could help us" Starfire said.

"Alright Titans lets get some sleep" Robin said turning off the screen and dismissing the team, everyone headed off to bed to rest up from the long day they had.

**Early Morning**

Everyone had come out of their rooms and where sitting down at the table eating breakfast, "do you think he has a secret place in his house to do his work" Beast Boy said to Robin.

"Maybe, I mean he is a super hero and all so I figure he does" Robin said, "its weird don't you think he lives in a small apartment and goes by his name" Cyborg said

"Well my guess is he doesn't take off the mask that he wears untill he goes to sleep" Robin said, "or he just sleeps with the mask so he can be super all night" Starfire said.

All but Raven seemed to be laughing at the joke, "hey Raven are you alright, you've been concentrating on your breakfast for sometime now" Cyborg said.

"Hm oh sorry I was just thinking" Raven said, the Titans finished up their breakfast as they headed downstairs to the garage.

They all got into the T-Car and took the underwater tunnel to get to land, once on land they went to where Thunder Jolt was living.

**A/N: so here we go the end to my first chapter, just a little getting to know you and why your here chapter...on to the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Origins and The Offer

**A/N: chapter 2 coming right back at ya. this is why i love the titans**

**Disclamier: I do not own the teen titans...Glen Murakami does**

**Out Front Of The Apartments**

"Well this is it, this is where he lives" Robin said getting out of the T-Car, the Titans got out as Cyborg turned the alarm on and they walked to the reception desk.

"Hello ma'am we are looking for a Thunder Jolt" Robin asked, "ah yes he is in room 584 on the fifth floor" the receptionist said.

They thanked her and took the elevator up to the fifth floor, "582...583....584 here it is" Beast Boy said.

Robin knocked on the door and waited, they heard movement inside as the door opened finally.

There stood a teenage boy wearing a white t-shirt with blue baggy jeans and no shoes, "are you Thunder Jolt" Cyborg asked.

"I am and who are-oh hey its the Teen Titans whats up come on in" Jolt said inviting them in, his apartment was medium sized two bedrooms with one bathroom.

A small kitchen containing a medium sized fridge and stove with a microwave plugged into the wall.

The living room wasn't much, a couch with a recliner chair next to it and a medium sized TV, "so what did you want to talk to me about" Jolt asked

"We where wanting you to join us" Starfire said, "you mean as a Titan" Jolt answered.

"We understand if you say no, with your past being the way it is" Robin said, "so you did some research then" Jolt said.

"Come with me to the Thunder Dome we can talk there" Jolt said leading them out the door, he lead them onto the elevator to take them there.

He channeled his power into his fingers and typed in a code on the elevator buttons, the elevator started to go down after he finished the code.

A couple of minutes later the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with a hiss, they stepped out into a very large underground lair the ceiling was painted black and the floor painted red.

"This is the Thunder Dome, my hideaway where I can keep an eye on the city" Jolt said, "this is impressive how long did it take you to build all this" Robin asked.

"2 years by myself" Jolt said, "hold the phone your telling me you built this by yourself" Cyborg said.

He nodded his head and flipped a switch, the lights came on revealing a giant computer(one that is similar to what the Titans have).

"Holy cow that computer is huge" Beast Boy said, "its not only a computer but a TV as well" Jolt said.

He turned on the comp/tv and opened a file, "I'm sure you all have seen the article saying that I was responsible for the black out" Jolt said.

They nodded their heads and listen, he told them everything about himself from his origins to how he got his power to how he became respected by Mega City to how he got blamed for the black out.

"So now you know I haven't had the best of lives" Jolt said, "I'm sorry all that has happened to you" Robin said.

Jolt gave a faint smile as he looked at the Titans, "as for the deal...give me sometime to think about it" Jolt said.

"Ok until then we will leave a Titan communicator here so you can contact us" Robin said, he nodded his head as he took the communicator in his hand.

They where about to leave when Raven said "you guys go ahead I'd like to talk with Jolt for a little while longer", "ok come back to Titan Tower immediatley after, we are going to do some training exercises today" Robin said.

She nodded as they took the elevator up to the first floor, "so what did you want to talk to me about Raven" Jolt said.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug, "I wanted to let you know that everything will be ok now, you can stop blaming yourself" Raven said with a small tear running down her face.

He wiped the tear away and said "thank you for caring, but stop crying a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't cry" Jolt said, he looked down at her and smiled.

He took his mask off and revealed his eyes to her, she stared into his deep blue eyes as he looked into her black eyes.

"You know your the first person I took mask off in front of" Jolt said, "your the first person to see me cry" Raven said to him.

He looked over to her as she was wiping her eyes, he put his hand on her chin and gave her a small peck on her cheek.

"I'll give my answer in a few days, now go join your friends and don't worry about me" Jolt said, she nodded her head as she took the elevator up to the first floor and left.

She was flying back to Titans Tower and thinking about what he had said, in all of her life she was never called pretty and he thought of her that way.

A small blush came upon Raven's face as she thought about him, his beautiful blue eyes and his red hair with black streaks.

She arrived at Titan Tower and went inside to the training room, she caught up with all that she had missed.

After training the Titans relaxed, Raven was meditating in her room. She had focused herself on what Jolt had said, she thought to herself "what is this feeling that I get and why did I do that when I'm only with him".

Awhile later she joined the rest of her teammates in the command room, "it looks like the H.I.V.E is up to no good again" Robin said.

On screen it was Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth destroying the downtown area, "lets get going and stop them" Cyborg said.

**A/N: uh oh a brewing love interest...could it be. also I couldn't think of a better name for Jolt's secret super hero place, so sue me creators of Mad Max! Moving right along**


	3. Chapter 3: An Answer and A Question

**A/N: Looks like those no good Hive memebers are at it again...ok i know jinx accepted the communicator. what if she hadn't though and went back to the Hive with everyone else? that should keep you thinking.**

**Disclamier: Glen Murkami owns the teen titans...i only wish i could.**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**TITANS GO**!!! Robin yelled to his team

The Titans charged in to attack the H.I.V.E memebers, this had been the third attack in a week by Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth.

Cyborg and Starfire where attacking Gizmo, Cyborg attacked with his sonic cannon as Starfire was attacking with her star bolts. "Take this crud sniffers" Gizmo said as he lauched a rocket from his back pack, Starfire managed to dodge the rocket but it quickly turned around and followed her.

Beast Boy had changed into an elephant and was taking on Mammoth head to head...literally. Mammoth was headbutting Beast Boy everytime he had charged to stop him, when BeastBoy charged again Mammoth caught him by the tusks and winged him into a near by building.

Robin and Raven where keeping Jinx on the run as she was dodging Robin's attacks, Raven focused and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" as many objects came flying towards Jinx. Jinx managed to use her powers and knock a few of the objects away before she was attacked again by Robin.

The Titans where battling the H.I.V.E memebers back and forth, it looked like they where about to win when Mammoth and Beast Boy rammed through a building and crashed into Gizmo, Cyborg and Starfire.

"Hey Gizmo you ready to show them how to really fight" Mammoth said, "oh yeah lets get them" Gizmo agreed.

Gizmo wrapped his iron claws around Mammoth and picked him up as they began flying, a laser gun had come out of Gizmo's backpack. It was firing at Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire as they where trying to fight back, "May day May day where pinned down...Robin do you think you guys can get over here to help" Cyborg said into his Titan communicator.

Gizmo and Mammoth swooped down over the three and picked up the Titan communicator in Cyborgs hand, Mammoth looked at it and sniffed it...then a strange noise came over it.

"Hello who is this" Mammoth said into the communicator, "its your worst nightmare" a voice said back.

Just then a red flash crashed into the flying Gizmo and Mammoth and sent them through a building to where Jinx was battling Robin and Raven, when they had crashed through the wall Jinx, Robin and Raven had froze in place.

The smoke started to clear when Robin heard a voice, "you know that offer that you had made Robin...well I've decided to take you up on it" Jolt said. Robin and Raven looked and saw Thunder Jolt standing there with his communicator in hand. It was different though, he changed the colors to red and black.

"Well little missy it looks like you've been giving my friends here a hard time" Jolt said, Jinx gave him an angry look and started her attack. He quickly dodged her attack and lit up his right hand, "**Red Flash**" Jolt said as he threw a red energy ball towards Jinx.

She dodged it and attacked him again, he lit up his left hand and said "**Black Flash**" as he countered her attack. When Jinx went to attack again she felt a heat behind her, "now is that anyway for a young lady to behave" Jolt said. "How did you get behind me so quickly" Jinx said, just then Gizmo let off a flash from his backpack and grabbed his teammates and took off.

"We'll be back Titans you can count on it" Gizmo said as he flew off with Mammoth and Jinx in tow, Jolt landed on the ground and was greeted by the Titans.

"Thanks for helping us out in a tight spot" Cyborg said, "yeah you really saved our butts" Beast Boy said. "Its cool, didn't want my friends getting hurt out there" Jolt said slapping them both a high five.

"So you've decided to take the offer then" Robin said, "I want to protect this city and its people and I realized that I can't do it on my own" Jolt said. Robin extended his hand, Jolt shook his hand and it was offical. "Congratulations on becoming the newest member of the Teen Titans" Robin said.

"This is indeed a joyous day" Starfire said, "there is only one problem which section are we going to send him to" Cyborg asked. Raven looked up in shock as she realized that he would be sent away, "well I figured I could just stay here in the city with you guys and girls" Jolt said.

"Also if its not any hasle I would like to live at Titan Tower" Jolt asked, "well thats up to Robin" Cyborg asked. Jolt looked over to Robin as he was thinking about it, "well we would have to add on a room if you wanted to live with us...but I don't see any problem with that" Robin said.

"Well alright then tomorrow you move into Titan Tower and become an offical Titan" Beast Boy said, Jolt smiled and shook the everybodies hands except Raven's which he had planted a kiss on her hand before flying off.

**H.I.V.E Headquarters**

Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth where in the head masters lair waiting for their punishment, a man in a long white robe walked in and looked over to them. "Was the mission accomplished at least" said the man, they shook their heads and waited.

"Take them to the punishment room" the man said as two Hive guards appeared, "now wait just a minute it wasn't their fault that they failed" another man said. "What do you want Slade" the man said, "now now Brother Blood is that anyway to treat a friend" Slade said.

"Just tell me why I shouldn't punish them" Brother Blood said, "its because they had no idea that the Titans would have extra help" Slade said. "Thats right there was this new crude sucker there that single handely beat all three of us" Gizmo interjected, "we have no idea who this guy is either" Mammoth grunted.

"Well it looks like the Titans have a new friend" Slade said, "we must find out all that we can about this new Titan" Brother Blood said with a sneer of anger on his face.

**A/N: yay for love concuring all, but will Slade and Brother Blood stand in the way of the Titans and their newest member and friend or will they over power the evil duo. Find out in the next exciting chapter of Thunderstruck Z....i should really stop doing that :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging With The Titans

**A/N: yep its here again, its hanging with mr. cooper...wait I mean with the titans. this is just a slight filler chapter so the titans can get to know Jolt better.**

**Disclamier: Murakami owns the titans...i do not.**

**EARLY MORNING**

Jolt woke up early as he went down to the Thunder Dome one last time, "I really am going to miss this place" Jolt said.

He placed his hand on the computer and fried it so nobody could use it, he took all the small things out of the Thunder Dome as he erased the code from the elevators systems.

He packed up all his clothes and headed downstairs to check out for the final time, "excuse me ma'am I'm here to check out permanently" Jolt said. "So your moving out huh where do you plan on staying" the receptionist asked as she took his name out of the computer. "Titan Tower" Jolt said with a smile on his face, "oh so you've become a Titan have you...well good for you" the receptionist said.

"Ok dear your all checked out, thank you for staying here" the receptionist said, the T-Car pulled up outside as he walked out the door. The trunk popped and he put his case of clothes and his other items in, he gently closed it and walked over to the driver side back door. He climbed in and sat down, "you know you guys didn't have to pick me up I could have flied there" Jolt said.

"Well thats what friends are for" Cyborg said from the driver seat, Jolt looked around the car as he saw Raven sitting in the front seat and Beast Boy in the back next to him. The T-Car head back for Titan Tower as it drove down the street, by about 9:00am they had made it back to Titan Tower.

They walked up the stairs leading to the hallway, they then proceeded through the door to the command room. "Welcome to Titan Tower" Robin said, "thank you for letting me live here" Jolt said. "Your gonna have to crash on the couch until we can build a room" Robin said, "thats ok I don't mind that" Jolt said.

He put his stuff down by the couch and joined the Titans in having breakfast, when the Titans where about half way done Robin stood up and tapped his glass that was filled with orange juice and said "here's to our new friend and the newest Titan Thunder Jolt".

Jolt had a big smile on his face and looked around at everybody, "thank you for having me here" Jolt said. The Titans finished up breakfast and where welcoming their newest member, "we should give him a tour of the tower" Starfire suggested. "Thats a great idea" Robin said, "well lets start here...this is the command room" Beast Boy said.

"This is where we go to find out whats happening in the city if there are any attacks and as an added plus we sit here and watch movies and play games when we have down time" Cyborg said, "you also saw the garage when you came in...thats where we keep all of our vehicles like the T-Car and jet" Robin said.

They left the command room and showed Jolt Titan Tower room by room, from the Titans bedrooms to the rec room to the evidence room. As they where walking through the tower a door opened and revealed an empty room, "hey Robin what is this" Jolt asked. "Huh I guess we never noticed this" Robin said, "its not bad a medium sized room with a great view of the city" Jolt said.

"It looks like we have solved the room problem, but until we can go out and get the things you need it looks like the couch will be your room" Beast Boy said jokingly, Jolt chuckled a little bit and continued walking with the Titans. Another door opened and it revealed a room that was already occupied, "so whose room is this" Jolt asked while looking inside. "Its my room" Raven said in a flat tone, Robin pulled Jolt in tight and whispered "the only time people are aloud in there is when Raven invites them in".

Jolt nodded his head as they finished up the tour of Titan Tower, "well that just about does it" Cyborg said. "Well the only thing left is the induvidual showers...one for the guys and one for the girls" Robin said, "speaking of which *sniffs his under arm and grabs his nose* we should be taking one" Beast Boy said.

So the boys and girls got themselves clean and started up their day, Jolt started his day by helping Beast Boy clean up his room. It was a bit of a task, but they finally finished as Jolt went to hang out with Cyborg. He went down to the garage to help Cyborg make some repairs on the T-Jet, awhile later Jolt headed outside to train with Robin.

"Hey Jolt over here" Robin yelled, "so whats up for today" Jolt asked. "We are going to test your battle skills out" Robin said, "ok lets do this" Jolt said. Robin ran every single one of the simulations one after another and Jolt passed everyone of them with flying colors, "uh wow that was impressive to say the least" Robin said congratulating Jolt. Jolt scratched the back of his head as he and Robin headed inside, they walked into the command room and smelled something good. Starfire was cooking away at what seemed to be dinner, "what in the world smells so good" Robin said. "It smells good because it is not of this world, it is a Tamarainian dish" Starfire said, Robin and Jolt laughed a little and sat on the couch to relax.

They watched a little bit of tv to pass some time, Jolt got up after awhile and headed out of the room. He walked down the hallway coming to a stop in front of a door, he softly knocked on it. The door slid open and Raven appeared, "oh hey whats up" Jolt said, "I was going to start meditating in a little bit" Raven said. "Oh do you mind if I join you" Jolt asked, "sure come in" Raven said, he slowly walked in and looked around the room a bit more. "Ok for you to meditate your going to have to float" Raven said, this wasn't a problem for Jolt as he began to float. "Find your center, channel your energy and repeat after me" Raven said, he focused and started repeating "Azarath Metrion Zinthos".

As they meditated Raven could feel his energy, it was calm and nothing like what it was on the battlefield. She had felt his energy on the battlefield before it was wild and crazy, like he lost all control of it, but what she felt now was different. Some images passed through her mind, it was of Jolt's past in Mega City, it was going through everything. She was reliving his life from his child hood to when he had met the Titans for the first time, she felt sad at how much he had to suffer through once he had gained his powers. She felt happy when he finally learned to control them and start fighting crime, all these emotions seemed to be to much as she was starting to lose her concentration. A knock came on the her bedroom door, "hey Raven dinner is ready" Beast Boy said.

She stopped meditating and tapped Jolt on the shoulder, "dinner is ready lets go" Raven said. He stopped and went to walk out of her room, "ladies first" Jolt said letting Raven go first. As they where walking towards the command room to go eat dinner Beast Boy pulled Jolt back and said "so whats up are you and Raven an item now", "no we where just meditating" Jolt said quietly. They walked into the command room and made their way to the table to sit down to eat, Starfire walked over and put a helping of the food on to their plates. Everyone poked at it and sniffed it for a second before taking a bit, there was silence through out the room. "Wow this is great its so tasty" Jolt said, "its so good" Beast Boy said, "my taste buds are cheering" Robin said. "This tastes better than anything I've ever tasted" Cyborg said, "it is very tasty...good job Star" Raven said. "I'm so glad you could enjoy it" Starfire said happily, they chowed down on what ever it was and even had seconds.

They finished eating and slumpped down in their chairs, "that was great" Robin said. "There is only one thing that could make this better" Beast Boy said, "Oh yeah now your talking" Cyborg said. "Jolt...Cyborg, Robin and I challenge you to one match on our favorite games" Beast Boy delcared, "alright lets do this" Jolt said. They fired up the gamestation as it was Cyborg to go first, Jolt and Cyborg started up the game. Within a few minutes Jolt took out Cyborg, "are you kidding I just got destroyed" Cyborg said. Robin put in his favorite game and started up a match, once again Jolt dominated. "No way I couldn't even beat Robin" Beast Boy said, finally Beast Boy was up and he put his favorite game in. He started up the match and it was back and forth, Jolt almost lost until he pulled a special move and won the match. "Whoa where did you learn that" Beast Boy asked, "your not the only one who had a gamestation" Jolt smiled.

"Well its getting late and we should be getting to bed" Jolt said, "good idea bright and early tomorrow Titans we have training to do" Robin said. Everyone went off to bed as Cyborg powered down the Tower for the night, once everyone had left Jolt changed into a pair of shorts and a white shirt. He took off his mask and put a blindfold over his eyes, of course he didn't want anyone seeing his real face...just yet. He laid down and drifted off to sleep, he dreamed of what tomorrow would or could bring.

Raven awoke with start when she dreamed something was going to happen, she looked at the clock and it was 3:00am. She got out of bed and started walking to the command room, the doors opened as she walked through and made her way over to Jolt. He was laying on his chest with one arm hanging off the couch, she smiled as she saw that he could be so relaxed. She gently nudged his shoulder to wake him, "hm who is it" Jolt said mumbling. She moved the blindfold away from his eyes so he could see, "oh hi Raven" Jolt said wiping his eyes. "What time is it...3:00am?" Jolt said surprised, "sorry for waking you but I have to talk to you" Raven said. "What about, did you have a bad dream" Jolt said jokingly, "well sort of it was about you and the Hive" Raven said. "I saw everybody fighting each other and I looked over to find you and when I did Jinx put some sort of spell on you" Raven said, "well she is a witch" Jolt said with a bit of a laugh. "Then I saw you explode from something" Raven said close to tears, Jolt gave her a hug and said "I promise I'll be careful when the Hive attack again and when we win, it will just be me and you for a day".

"We'll go to all your favorite places and do what you want to ok" Jolt said staring into her eyes, she nodded as she stared into his blue eyes. She felt safe in his arms like nothing in the world could touch her, she leaned in and locked her lips with his. When they kissed time seemed to stand still, they broke the kiss a few minutes later to get some air. "You can stay out here with me if that would make you feel better" Jolt said, "thats ok it might seem a little suspicious that we slept together don't you think" Raven said. "I guess your right we wouldn't want to give off the wrong idea" Jolt said, "goodnight Jolt" Raven said. "Goodnight my beautiful Raven" Jolt said as he laid back down on the couch, Raven went back to her room and went back to sleep.

**A/N: so Jolt and Raven grow alot closer to one another and Jolt owns the boys at their favorite games...all in all a slow day for the titans. **

**FYI: I didn't know that Raven could predict...well you know**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams Do Come True

**A/N: Can't believe I made it this far, look out for a small hint towards the show in here. A sort of battle sequence goes on in here, plus a little fluff between Jolt and Raven**

**Disclamier: G.M. owns the Titans...I own nothing.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It had been two weeks since the last Hive attack on the city, the Titans where suprised that they hadn't tried to attack again. The Titans where in the park playing football, it was Robin and Thunder Jolt vs. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. Robin had the ball in his hand and was looking for Jolt to be open, "one gotham city...two gotham city...THREE GOTHAM CITY!!!" Beast Boy counted until he charged at Robin to try and take the ball away.

Robin had thrown the ball up into the air and it looked like Starfire was going to take it until Jolt used Cyborg's back and lept up to grab the ball as he flipped over Starfire. He landed on the ground for a touch down, "alright touch down" Robin cheered. "Now that was impressive" Beast Boy said while he stood in awe, "I think that is what you call a showoff" Starfire said. Robin and Jolt chuckled as they high fived about their victory, "you gotta teach me some of those moves" Cyborg said.

They went over to a near by table and started eating the food they had laid out for lunch, Raven sat next to Jolt as she was grabbing some food. "That was quite impressive what you did out there" Raven complimented Jolt, "thanks its just natural talent I guess" Jolt said while scratching the back of his head. They where all enjoying their food until they heard a scream, the Titans rose as they went towards the location of the scream. "Well its about time you got here" Gizmo said, "so you finally decided to show your faces after a couple of weeks" Robin said. They stared each other down as the Titans got ready to attack, Jinx looked over at Jolt and remembered what Slade had told her.

_Flashback_

_"Now cast this spell on the one they call Jolt and he will be helpless against what happens" Slade said, "what will happen" Jinx asked. _

_"Lets just say that if he doesn't gain control he could take out half of the city" Slade said in an ominous tone._

_End Flashback_

The Titans where fighting the Hive as they defended their city, Jolt had paired off with Raven to fight Jinx while Robin and Starfire had paired to fight Gizmo and Cyborg and Beast Boy teamed up against Mammoth. The battle had raged for a small time before the Titans seemed to gain an upper hand, "this is to easy" Beast Boy shouted. "Yeah its almost to easy don't you think" Jolt said from across the way, "yeah its way to easy these guys should be putting up more of a fight" Robin yelled from the other side of the battle.

Jinx looked over towards Mammoth to give him a signal, Mammoth nodded his head as he tore up a piece of the street and threw it towards Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinth-" Raven tried to complete her chant but a now flying Gizmo grabbed the piece of the street and propelled it faster, "hold on Raven I'm coming" Jolt said as he turned away from Jinx so he could stop the flying object. "To easy" Jinx said as she began casting the spell, Jolt stopped the flying object in front of Raven and slammed it down. He turned around and smiled, but he was hit by the spell Jinx casted and was knocked to the ground. "Gizmo, Mammoth lets go our job is done here" Jinx said, the Hive members took off and left the Titans.

Jolt had picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off, "you alright" Jolt asked Raven, Raven nodded her head and thanked him. "Are you two ok" Cyborg asked as the rest of the Titans came over, "yeah we are fine just what the heck was that abo-aaaaahhh" Jolt was interrupted by a sudden shock of electricity. "Hey are you alright" Robin asked, then Jolt's body started to be surrounded by lightning. "No not again" Jolt said, "whats happening man" Beast Boy said, "this is what happened to me back in Mega City...I-I have to go" Jolt said. "Wait where are you going" Raven said, "I have to get far away from here or I could lose all control of my power and destroy half the city" Jolt said as he flew off.

He was flying faster than ever before, he had to get outside the city before he lost control. "No why did this happen again" Jolt said, he had made it outside the city limits and was headed for the middle of nowhere. He suddenly had another shock of power go through him and he started to lose control of where he was going, he crashed through some trees and hit the ground hard. He got up and started to stumble as he was repeatedly being attacked by his own power, he finally crashed onto the ground a few yards from where he crash landed.

He had passed out and his power was slowly killing him, "I gotta control it some how" Jolt thought to himself. He felt his power fading away, but how did he control it. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at a ceiling, he could hear faint chanting as his vision unblurred. He saw a figure looking down at him, "thank goodness you are ok" the figure said, "did I die" Jolt asked the figure. "No but you where close though" another figure said, "if it hadn't been for her then you would have died on us" a third figure said. Jolt laid his head back down and closed his eyes, "lets leave him to rest for awhile" he heard somebody say.

**Two Days Later**

Jolt opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling again, he sat up and looked around but saw nothing. "Hey look who's finally up" Cyborg said, "what day is it and where am I" Jolt asked. "Its Tuesday and your at Titan Tower" Cyborg responded, "what happened to me" Jolt asked. "Not sure, but from what I understand the Hive member named Jinx casted a spell on you and it made you lose control of your power" Cyborg said, "did anybody get hurt" Jolt asked. "No and we where lucky too if we hadn't found you in time that whole part of the forest would be gone" Cyborg said, Jolt tried to get up and walk but he fell to the floor. "Whoa hang on their man your still weak from the power overload you had" Cyborg said helping him up, Cyborg put him back on the couch.

Jolt felt terrible like he had killed somebody, "is she ok Cy" Jolt asked. "Yeah actually if it hadn't been for her you would have died right there" Cyborg said. Just then Robin came in the door and said "hey Cy could you come here for a few minutes I need your help with that thing", "what thi-" Cyborg saw Raven walking in and said "oh that thing of course". He walked out the door as Raven walked towards Jolt, he saw Raven in front of himself. They gave each other a hug like they hadn't met in years, "I'm so glad your alive" Raven said with a small amount of tears running down her face. "Thank you so much for saving my life, I didn't know what I would do without you" Jolt said as he took off his mask to reveal tears running down his face.

They kissed passionately as they held each other in their arms, they both wanted this moment to last forever. "I swear I'll make this up to you once I'm able to move around again" Jolt said after breaking the kiss, "you just need to be here and I'll be happy" Raven said happily. "How were you able to break the spell" Jolt asked, "I countered it with a spell of my own and destroyed it before it did any major damage" Raven said. He slowly sat up and ran his fingers through her hair, "thank you for saving me my beautiful Raven" Jolt said.

The other Titans were out in the hall way talking amongst themselves, "this is indeed a happy story for Raven" Starfire said. "It looks like Raven has finally found love" Cyborg said, "yeah and who would have thought it would come in the form of Jolt" Beast Boy said. "Well its only natural, I mean he saved her life and she just saved his so its only understandable that they would be in so much love" Robin said, the other Titans nodded their heads and agreed with Robin. Just then the door opened and the Titans acted casually, "he'll be fine thank you for worrying" Raven said as she walked out of the room.

Robin walked in the room and walked over to Jolt who was laying on the couch, "are you gonna be alright" Robin asked. "Yeah I'll be alright here in a few more days" Jolt said camly, "I have to know something...did this happen before" Robin asked. He took a deep breath and sighed "yes it did back in Mega City...up until now I haven't been truthfully honest with you" Jolt said, "I was the cause of the blackout in Mega City" Jolt said.

**A/N: uh oh...Jolt you got some 'splain to do. well Jolt lost control and almost destoyed the city, but Raven accepted him even after what has happend. Can their be a more perfect love story...wait don't answer that, especially not with the "T" word and its movie counter parts. Also did you catch the reference to the show, from the episode "The Sum Of His Parts". Also I kinda took a shot in the park with Raven healing people...it was later when I referenced the wikipedia page that I found out that she could do that, but to an extent.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Long Couple Of Days

**A/N: chap 6 is here an there is alot of explaining going on in here...so be patient with it and the next chapter will pick up with the action again.**

**Disclamier: Murakami owns the Titans...i just own my thoughts.**

"What but I thought you said that you weren't responsible" Robin said, "it was partially the truth...you may want to sit down for this" Jolt said.

"Well it all started when I was defending the city from yet another villain" Jolt began to explain.

_Flashback_

_Jolt was flying towards where the problem was, apparently Dr. Demento was robbing a high grade lab that made poisions and antidotes. Jolt landed in front of Murakami labs, "HAHAHAHA it looks like the impetent hero has finally shown" Demento said. _

_"Dr. Demento its been awhile, I thought you got 25 to life last time for trying to perform gruesome expirements on people" Jolt said, "you silly fool no normal prison could hold me, all it took was a combination of milk, dirty toilet water and sweat to make a mere knock out vile so I could escape" Demento said. _

_"I only hoped you washed your hands" Jolt said with a disgusted look on his face, Demento sent out an attack of poision needles. Jolt dodged and went on the attack with his power, "Red Flash" Jolt said as he let out his attack. _

_Demento dodged and sent out more poision needles, they battled for a good 20 minutes before Demento got the upper hand. "Take this" Demento yelled as he dove at Jolt and attacked him again, Jolt tried to dodge but Demento caught him with a large needle in the side of his leg._

_Demento ripped the needle out of Jolt's leg and laughed "hahahaha you are now poisioned, I hope you have an antidote for this one because I do", Demento held up a vile that had a blue liquid in it._

_Jolt tried to grab it but the poision was starting to take effect, "you poor fool I hope you have a nice afterlife" Demento said in a mocking tone. Just then a black blur lept out at Demento and took him out, "w-who are you" Jolt asked weakly._

_"My name is none of your concern, think of this as a favor that you can return in the future" the man said. The shadowy figure tossed the vile towards Jolt who quickly drank it, "you should be ok in a few minutes as for Demento I'll take care of him" the man said._

"He was right the antidote helped me, but it caused my power to go all out of wack" Jolt said

_Later that night_

_Jolt was struggling to control the power coming out of him, "damn it why I thought the antidote was supposed to heal me" Jolt thought to himself._

_Just then Jolt started to glow, "I gotta get out of here" Jolt thought again. He flew out of the window and started to fly off, but while in mid flight his power started to overload and erupt. _

_The explosion was massive as it engulfed the city, everyone went into a panic as everything stopped working. People where screaming and running around looting stores, in general acting like the end of the world, Jolt fell out of the sky and slammed into the ground leaving a massive crater._

"So what did this man look like" Robin asked, "I'm getting to that" Jolt said.

_The next day_

_Jolt awoke to a loud TV with somebody on, "we have discovered that it was our very own superhero Thunder Jolt that caused that massive explosion" mayor sampson said. Jolt looked at the TV with a confused look as he tried to figure out what happened, "we will immediately throw Thunder Jolt out of Mega City permanently" the mayor said._

_Jolt was stunned to hear that the city that he loved to protect was throwing him out, he had to explain what happened. He got up and put his clothes on and walked outside, as soon as he walked outside people where booing him and calling him names. They even went as far as throwing stuff at him, he brushed himself off and went back inside. _

_End Flashback_

"Later on I tried to explain to the people that it was a man in a mask that caused me to explode, but they just figured I was talking about myself" Jolt said. "So do you remember this masked man" Robin asked, Jolt nodded his head and said "yes I do, one side of his mask was brown and had an eye while the other was completely black". Robin slammed his fist down on the table and said in a disgusted tone "Slade", "so you know him" Jolt asked. "All to well" Robin began to explain the rivalry between the Titans and Slade, Robin also explained how he became Red X and worked for Slade for a time.

"I see so he manipulated you also" Jolt said, "so that explains how Jinx was able to have your power to go out of wack again" Robin said while gripping his hand. "I guess Slade remembered me from back in Mega City" Jolt said, "what would he want with Dr. Demento" Robin asked. "My guess is that with Dr. Demento's knowlegde of poisions he is going to try something big to take over the city" Jolt said, "we'll have to be on the look out then" Robin said. "Robin...I would like to thank you for listening to my half of the story" Jolt said, "we all have something in our past that we regret so try not to worry about it" Robin said.

Jolt looked at him with some confusion and said "really what was your past", "I really don't want to talk about it" Robin said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. "I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary there" Jolt said, "no its ok you where just curious thats all, its cool" Robin said. "I'm gonna head off to bed" Robin said looking at the clock, "that sounds like a good idea" Jolt said while laying back down on the couch. Robin was about to walk out of the door when he stopped and asked "how serious are you about Raven", Jolt thought for a minute until he said "serious enough to defend her with my life". Robin nodded his head and left, Jolt fell asleep a few minutes later.

Jolt woke up three hours later and saw blackness, he slapped himself on the forehead(**should of had a V8**) for forgetting to take his mask off. Once his mask was off he decided to leave the blindfold off, "I can leave my blindfold off from now on...it won't matter" Jolt thought as he went back to sleep.

**Later That Morning**

Jolt awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, he looked over to the kitchen and saw Cyborg cooking. "Hey Cy I never realized how pretty you looking slaving over a hot stove" Beast Boy said jokingly while waiting for breakfast to be done, "yeah yeah keep joking like that and you'll end up having bacon bits on your tofu waffles BB" Cyborg said with a grin. Everyone at the table was laughing including Raven which was a bit of a shock to herself, Jolt was chuckling along with the Titans. "It is good to see you are awake and in such a good mood, how was your sleep" Starfire said to Jolt, "it was nice thank you Star" Jolt said. "Hold on there buddy breakfast should be done here in a couple of minutes" Cyborg said from over in the kitchen, Raven looked over the book she was reading and gave a faint smile at Jolt.

Jolt noticed the faint smile on her face and waved, she went back to reading her book to cover the slight blush on her face. "Alright breakfast is served" Cyborg said as he put even portions on everyone except Beast Boy's plate which had his infamous tofu waffles on it, Jolt got up from the couch and tried walking. He was still a bit weak as it showed in his steps, "hey you shouldn't be moving around just yet, your not fully healed" Robin said, "its ok I don't want you guys to slave over me while I recover" Jolt said as he grabbed the counter for support. "You sure your gonna be alright dude" Beast Boy said from behind a stack of tofu waffles, Jolt nodded as he got himself some breakfast.

He didn't walk over to the table or couch, he casually leaned against the counter and ate in the kitchen. Everyone looked at him with concern as he was trying not to shake, "honestly I'll be fine I recovered from this before and I can do it again" Jolt said with a smile. "About before could you tell us what happened" Cyborg asked, Jolt looked towards Robin and said "Robin I told you so go ahead and explain the story". Robin stopped eating his breakfast and basically explained in a nutshell how everything that happened to Jolt was Slade's fault, everyone at the table was in a state of shock after what they heard.

"Everything just said was nothing but the truth and now that I know the culprit behind my overload, I want revenge now more than ever" Jolt said as he put his dish in the sink, "well for now rest up and try not to get hurt again" Cyborg said as he put a hand on Jolt's shoulder. "Its surprising you know" Jolt said with a bit of a laugh, "what is surprising" Starfire asked. "None of you mentioned that I'm not wearing my mask" Jolt said, "oh yeah I thought there was something different about you today" Beast Boy said.

The rest of the day went like normal for most of the Titans, Raven and Jolt where spending more and more time together as their relationship grew to a new level. "Raven...what where you like before I met you" Jolt asked, "well most of the time I kept to myself and I rarely talked to anybody on the team" Raven said. "Until the day that Cyborg and Beast Boy snuck into my room with out permission and got sucked into my mind" Raven said, "your mind" Jolt said with a puzzled look on his face. "Yes it was in there that Cyborg and BB helped me realized that I could beat my father and control my own emotions" Raven said with a stern look on her face, "your father" Jolt said with a weird look on his face. "For the longest time my father had tried to control me, but towards the end of last year I was finally able to beat him...with the help of my friends of course" Raven explained, "I see" Jolt said nodding his head.

"And ever since then I've been able to control my own emotions and not worry about the concequences" Raven said, "I can't imagine the pain you went through to destroy your own father" Jolt said in a solmn tone. Raven shook her head and said "my father was always an evil man, but knowing that my friends and the world where safe helped me recover", Jolt thought about her story for a few minutes until she poked him between his eyebrows. "Hm what was that for" Jolt asked, "you firm your brow when you think, if you keep doing that your forehead will wrinkle" Raven said. Jolt chuckled for a little bit before taking Raven's hand in his, "I'm glad I met you" Jolt said. Raven couldn't be any happier until she heard Jolt say "I Love You", tears began to well up into eyes as she said "I love you too". The two shared a kiss for a few minutes until Jolt broke away and asked "why are you crying my beautiful Raven", "its because I didn't think anybody could love me this much" Raven said.

Jolt and Raven embraced and held each other as they watched the clouds in the sky roll by from inside the tower, "I wish this moment could last forever" Raven said as she looked at the man she loved. "Me too Raven" Jolt said, "it looks like you two are getting along nicely" Beast Boy said as he looked over at the two. Raven and Jolt immediately separated and sat on opposite sides of the couch with their faces blushed, the other titans began to come through the door into the awkward silence that was in the room. Robin cleared his throat after a few minutes and said "well titans what should we do today now that we are done doing our training", "I think we should buy a lot of iced cream and eat it all" Starfire suggested. Everyone laughed a little bit at the suggestion, "that actually sounds like a good idea" Cyborg said. "Alright Star lets go get some ice cream" Beast Boy shouted, the titans where starting to walk out of the room until Robin said "hey Jolt what ice cream would you like". "I'm coming with" Jolt said, "you sure I mean your still hardly able to move" Cyborg said, "as long as I have her by my side I'll be ok" Jolt said while looking at Raven.

They made their way down to the garage to pile into the T-Car, once inside they took off for the local Jump City ice cream shop.

**A/N: Wow that was alot of explaining, but aren't you glad that it ended with a little fluff between our Hero and Heroin. look out for the name of the DJ and the Ice Cream Shop both relate to real things. Also there is a small reference to the anime "Darker Than Black" in here, its the firming your brow while you think thing...if you have watched Darker Than Black then you know about it. **


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Cream Nightmares

**A/N: Ok chapter 7 Ice Cream Nightmare(instead of ice cream dreams)...there is alot of action in here plus a few references abound.**

**Disclaimer: Glen Murakami owns...the Titans. I own...nothing**

**Inside the T-car**

"Ah come on Cy can we listen to the hip-hop station for just a little bit" Beast Boy asked, "sorry BB but we flipped a coin over it and I won so we are listening to the rock stations for awhile" Cyborg said. "I still say that coin flip was rigged" Beast Boy argued, "think what you will but it seemed pretty fair to me" Cyborg said.

_Flashback_

_"Hey can we listen to the hip-hop station on the way there" Beast Boy asked, "sorry BB but we all want to listen to the rock station" Cyborg said. "Ah come on no one wants to hear that screaming stuff" Beast Boy said, "no one wants to hear the slurred words of a rapper either" Cyborg said getting in Beast Boys face._

_"Whoa hold on you two I say we let fate decide this" Robin interjected, "what do you mean" Beast Boy asked. Robin pulled a medium sized coin out from his pocket and said "its simple if its heads then we listen to rock or if its tails we listen to hip-hop", Robin proceeded to flip the coin and it landed in his hand on tails. _

_"Alright hip-hop is on baby" Beast Boy said, "hold on now lets see if your really lucky" Robin said as he flipped the coin again. This time it landed on heads, "well it looks like your luck is pretty bad Beast Boy" Robin said. "Then rock it is" Cyborg cheered, "is everyone ok with that" Cyborg asked as he looked around at everyone else._

_They nodded their heads and all filed into the T-Car, once Cyborg got the car started he peeled out and took off through the underwater tunnel._

_End Flashback._

"So you can't really argue with fate and besides it seems that everyone is enjoying it" Cyborg said. Raven sat in the back next to Jolt who seemed to be tapping his foot some what along to some of the songs that came on, Robin rode shot gun as Starfire and Beast Boy sat in the back next to Raven and Jolt.

They where about half way to Robbin Baskins ice cream shop when the dj for the rock station came on the radio, _"hey whats up Jump City this is DJ Bogan here on 68 KRJC and this song comin up is one from Sum 41 off of the underclass heros album...this one is called With Me". _

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_  
_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end_

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)_

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you_

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go._

"_And that was With Me by Sum 41...coming up in the hour we got..."_ DJ Bogan got cut off by Cyborg who had shut off the radio. "We are just about to arrive" Cyborg said, a few minutes later they pulled up in front of the ice cream shop. They got out and walked into the shop, "Welcome to our shop" a lady behind the counter said. They each picked out their own flavor of ice cream and paid, after paying they sat down at the small tables to eat. Of course everyone was sitting at different tables and talking about which ice cream was better, "so why did you pick just plain old vanilla" Raven asked Jolt. "Its been my favorite since I was a kid, I've tried others but to me vanilla has always been the best" Jolt said, "so why did you pick strawberry" Jolt asked.

"I kind of have a sweet tooth for strawberries" Raven said, Jolt was chuckling a bit. "I don't see whats so funny" an agitated Raven said, "its funny because strawberries are my favorite fruit" Jolt smiled. There was a bit of awkward silence between the two until they heard Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing, "are you kidding their would be no mint chocolate without chocolate" Cyborg argued. They all chuckled a little bit as they where watching this enjoying their ice cream, "Raven" Jolt said. "Yes Jolt" Raven said, "uhm you remember the song that we where listening to on the way here" Jolt asked. "Somewhat yes" Raven said with a questioning look, "and you know how couples always have that one song that they both love" Jolt said.

"Yes I do" Raven said, "well I was wondering if..." Jolt was unable to finish the sentence because a loud scream was heard. The Titans where about to go investigate the scream when a Slade-bot came charging at them, "Titans Go!!" Robin shouted as they began the attack. Jolt was charging at a Slade-bot when Cyborg's sonic cannon took it out, "your still hurt Jolt so don't even think about it, take the T-Car and get out of here" Cyborg said while destroying another Slade-bot. "I want to fight these things" Jolt argued, "get out of here and thats an order" Robin shouted as he crushed a bot. Just then one of the bots faces came off and revealed a screen, it fizzled until it showed Slade on screen.

"My my Robin I never knew that you could care for one person so much" Slade mocked, "what do you want Slade" Robin yelled in a disgusted tone. "Its simple your friend over there still owes me a favor" Slade said, Jolt was about to start the T-Car when a bot jumped on the hood. He quickly pressed the start button and slammed his foot on the gas, "Slade-bots you have your orders take him alive and bring him to me" Slade said over the small screen. Raven used her powers to crush the bot that Slade was on, the titans continued fighting the bots as they defended the city.

**With Thunder Jolt**

Jolt was trying to shake the bot off the car by swerving back and forth, but it wasn't working. The bot was tearing away at the car trying to get to Jolt, "I really hate to ruin such a nice car but take this" Jolt's hand glowed red and then fired at the bot. It connected knocking the bot off of the car and destroying the windshield, "yes now lets get out of here" Jolt said. Little did he know that the bot was hanging under the car, it made its move. It swung up to the driver side of the car and tore off the door, it tried to grab Jolt. "I thought I got rid of you" Jolt said while kicking the machine in the face, Jolt fought off the bot until the car went out into a busy intersection. "**BAAAAMMM**" an oncoming semi slammed into the T-Car, the force from the crash was so violent that Jolt was ejected from the car sending him flying a few yards from the T-Car.

Jolt was on the ground cut up and hurt, he reached for his communicator in his pocket and turned it on before passing out. The Slade-bot came over and grabbed the unconscious Jolt with its hands, it activated its rocket pack and took off.

**Back With The Titans**

The titans had just finished off almost all of the Slade-bots when they started to fall back, "why are they retreating" Starfire said. A Slade-bot had stopped and revealed another screen, "it seems my dear that they have completed their mission" Slade said. "What are you going to do to him Slade" Raven yelled at him, "my my I didn't know that you had such feelings for him" Slade said in a mocking tone. "Rest assured that once I'm done with him, I'll return whats left of him to you" Slade said before the screen cut out. Raven was more mad now than she had ever been before, she activated her powers and crushed the Slade-bot to bits. She then proceeded to punch the ground where the Slade-bot had been standing, Robin walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay we will find him, he means alot to all of us" Robin said, Raven listened to Robin's words as she started to calm down.

"Well I'll be, it looks like our boy activated his homing becon in his communicator" Cyborg said looking at the screen on his arm, "it seems that there is another becon a few miles away from here" Cyborg said. "Alright lets go to the closer one first then" Robin said, the titans headed out for the first becon.

**A/N: So did you catch every thing in there, the reference to "The Dark Knight" in the coin flipping scene. The name of the ice cream store, "Robbin Baskins"..."Baskin Robbins", the name of the DJ on the radio. DJ Bogan...he's real, his name is actually Brady Bogan and he does the morning show on my local rock radio station and i have to say this guy is funny as hell. Anyway yes i put the car crash scene in there...i felt like it would shock people, and hopefully it did. **

**P.S. after five seasons and a movie, they finally hooked up and all i have to say is "its about time". not gonna tell you who hooked up...just watch Trouble in Tokyo and you'll know.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue and Destroy

**A/N: chapter number 8 is rollin on through with multiple battle scenes and a dramatic conclusion...have fun.**

**Disclaimer: that dude Murakami owns the Teen Titans, i own nothing.**

The Titans arrived at the first becon that was activated and where shocked, they had come upon the remnants of the T-Car. "Ah man and I just fixed it to" an upset Cyborg said, they started inspecting the car and the near by area for clues. Robin was talking to the shaken up semi driver about the accident, "i..it just came out of nowhere" the truck driver said. "Did you see anybody in the car" Robin asked, "from what I can remember I think I saw somebody get ejected from the car" the shaken truck driver said. "Ah man look at this" Beast Boy shouted to his friends, Cyborg came over and looked at what Beast Boy had found.

"It looks like blood...not alot but its definetley blood" Beast Boy said, "it must be from Jolt when he was ejected" Cyborg said. Raven came over and saw the blood on the ground, she quickly turned away as she started to turn green. She rushed off to a near by garbage can and vomited, "Raven are you ok" Starfire asked. Raven raised her head and simply pointed to the blood on the ground, Starfire looked and gasped. Starfire patted her on the back until she was done, "are you ok now" Starfire asked. "Yes I am thank you Star...I just don't like the sight of blood, especially other peoples blood" Raven said, Robin came over and started to explain what the truck driver said.

"The T-Car came out of nowhere and got crushed" Robin said, "also the driver remembers seeing a somebody being ejected" Robin said sadly. "Alright well since there is only one becon left then we should get going" Cyborg said, everyone nodded as they headed off to the next becon.

**IN AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

Jolt stirred from his unconscious state, "huh..w-where am I" Jolt said weakly. "Look whose finally awake" a voice said, Jolt tried to move but was cut off by the chains attached to his arms and legs. "I wouldn't move around to much, you might hurt yourself" Slade said coming out of the shadows, "damn it what do you want with me" Jolt yelled at him. "You still owe me for saving you all those years ago" Slade said with some anger in his voice, Jolt cleared his throat and spit blood into the face of Slade and said "I don't owe you jack". "Insolant little welp" Slade said as he backhanded Jolt, Jolt went to use his power but was cut off by an intense electric shock. "I wouldn't use your power if I where you...it could have some shocking results" Slade said in a mocking tone, "when I get out of here you'll die" Jolt said.

Slade merely laughed as he left the room, Jolt looked at his pocket and realized that it wouldn't be to long. Jolt then assesed the damage that was done to him, he was cut up pretty badly and a bit of road rash on his arms. The glass from the passenger window was still embedded into his right arm, he tried to pick it out but that only caused him more pain. He sat in the dank and dark room wondering what Slade was going to do to him, he laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

In a different room Slade had a wall of TV's that he was sitting in front of, one of which was focused on Jolt. The others all through out Jump City and around Titan Tower, he looked at one of them cautiously. "My my it looks like our friends are making their way here, but how" Slade said, "no matter" Slade said as he picked up a communicator. He signaled for the H.I.V.E memebers to attack to keep the Titans busy, "keep them busy for as long as you can" Slade said as he spoke into the communicator.

**The Middle Of The City**

The Titans where rushing to get where Jolt was when they where cut off by an explosion, the Hive memebers began their attack. "Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy can you handle these three" Robin said, "you got it, you two go get him" Cyborg said. "We'll get there when we are through with these bozos" Beast Boy said, Raven and Robin separated from the rest as the battle began.

**Back In The Warehouse**

Slade walked into the room and kicked Jolt roughly to wake him up, "its time" Slade said as he took off the chains and started to drag Jolt to another room. This room was larger than all the others and at the very center of it was a huge machine, Slade opened a small door and chucked Jolt inside. "What is this thing" Jolt asked, "this is what will cause the downfall of Jump City and the Teen Titans" Slade said evily. "This machine will suck your power out of you until your competley drained then once it has all of your power it will activate and destroy everything including you" Slade explained, Jolt tried to break out when he heard that but could not do so.

**With Robin and Raven**

"We're almost there just another of couple blocks" Robin said, he then looked over at Raven who had a concerned look on her face. "Its all right we'll make it in time" Robin said, Raven merely nodded as she hoped that he would be ok. Minutes later they arrived at the abandoned warehouse and were "greeted" by a small army of Slade bots, they started to battle the Slade bots to get inside.

**Inside the Warehouse**

The alarm is blaring and blinking red, "well it seems your friends have come to get you" Slade said as he watched Jolt struggle against the machine. He watched on a small monitor as the Slade bots where being destroyed one by one, "I guess I should greet them myself" Slade said evily. He walked out of the room and towards the outside to greet the Titans.

**H.I.V.E Battle**

Cyborg was taking on Gizmo, Gizmo was flying all over the place as Cyborg was trying to shoot him down out of the air with his sonic cannon. "Come on your gonna have to aim better than that crud sniffer" Gizmo mocked, mean while Beast Boy and Mammoth where going at it. Beast Boy had transformed into a rhino and was charging at Mammoth, Mammoth was charging right back as they met head to head in the collision. On the other side of the battle Starfire and Jinx where exchanging attacks, Jinx giggled and said "come come now girly you can't hope to beat a witch", "a witch you may be but I know that aliens are stronger" Starfire said as she launched another attack with her star bolts. The battle continues to rage on.

**Outside the Warehouse**

Robin and Raven where fighting off the Slade bots until they heard a voice, "welcome to your last day on earth" Slade said as he stepped out of the shadows. Robin immediately started to attack Slade, he hit Slade with a right hook but Slade just shook it off and said "now Robin is that anyway to treat your one time father figure". "I already have a father" Robin said grimacing, he continued his attack on Slade leaving Raven to fight off what was left of the Slade bots. "Raven once your done get inside and save Jolt, I'll handle Slade" Robin yelled from across the way, Raven nodded her head and finished off the last of the Slade bots as Robin kept Slade busy.

**Inside the Warehouse**

The machine had just about sucked out all of Jolt's power, he was laying on the ground slowly losing consciousness. The machine suddenly stopped and began to hum and charge, a bright light surrounded Jolt as he lay on the floor unconscious. The roof opened as the machine was charging, the sky turned a bright red as the machine reached outside.

**Outside**

Robin was still battling Slade until he saw the machine come out of the roof, "our battle will have to wait" Slade said as he disappeared into the shadows. "No we're not finished" Robin said as he threw a punch, he missed and thought to himself "I hope Raven got to him in time".

**Inside**

Raven opened the large door to the main room, she quickly rushed over to the machine to see Jolt laying on the ground unconscious. She started to walk over towards the door to release Jolt but was cut off when Slade came down from the cat walk with a kick, she dodged it and backed away. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you" Slade asked, "for a second there..yeah I did" Raven said. Raven and Slade started battling back and forth with numerous punches and kicks, Raven caught Slade with an open handed palm thrust to the chest which backed him off. "My my I didn't know you could have so much strength" Slade said, "love makes you do crazy things but you wouldn't understand" Raven said as she charged at him again. Slade dodged her attack and caught her with a knee to the stomach, she stumbled back and tried to catch her breath.

Slade charged at her again and hit her with a right to the face, Raven backed off again and wiped away the blood coming from her mouth. "I know your strong so you should at least put up some kind of fight before you go and die" Slade mocked, "she doesn't have to anymore" Robin said as he came out of the shadows. He went on the immediate attack against Slade, between him and Slade it was a blur of punches and kicks.

**H.I.V.E Battle**

Starfire and Jinx where still going at it, attack for attack as the two raged. Jinx went to attack again as Starfire charged her, but Starfire dodged it and managed to hit Jinx with one of her star bolts knocking her into the street. Cyborg had grabbed on to Gizmo and was riding on him like a bird, "get off me you jerk" Gizmo yelled. Cyborg started messing with Gizmo's back pack and plugged something into it, "what...what are you doing" Gizmo said as his machine went into a fit. "You've been hacked" Cyborg yelled as he was now controlling Gizmo like a toy, he made Gizmo do a huge flip then they got close to the ground. Cyborg rammed Gizmo into the ground as he was still going, he held him down until they reached where Jinx was knocked out. Cyborg ripped the back pack off of Gizmo's back and landed on the ground as Gizmo crashed right next to Jinx, mean while Beast Boy was just about to finish off Mammoth.

Mammoth had countered just about everyone of Beast Boy's attacks, "alright you maybe named Mammoth but lets see how you deal with one" Beast Boy said as he transformed into a giant green wooly mammoth. Mammoth stood shocked as he was quickly run down by wooly mammoth Beast Boy, he was knocked back into the pile next to Jinx and Gizmo. "Alright Titans good job" Cyborg said, "now lets get going to where that thing is" Beast Boy said pointing towards the machine.

**Back At The Warehouse**

Robin, Raven and Slade where battling back and forth, "this isn't very fair Robin" Slade complained. "He's right, Raven stay out of this its only one on one now" Robin said, Raven backed off and went to go get Jolt. Robin and Slade battled back and forth, Slade caught one of Robin's fists and looked at him. "Stop...Spoiling...My...Fun" he punched Robin in the face while saying this, Robin caught the next fist and said "your fun is over". Robin kicked Slade in the stomach and started hitting him with a wide array of punches and kicks, mean while Raven almost had the door open to where Jolt lay unconscious. "Come on, come on open already" Raven said as the door slowly pryed back, she finally got it open and reached in to pull out Jolt. Slade saw this and knocked Robin away as he charged at Raven, Raven had him almost out when Slade went to attack.

Just as his attack was about to hit Slade was blown back by an attack, Raven looked around but saw nothing until she turned to Jolt and saw his hand up. "Heh boom" Jolt said before passing out again, at that moment the rest of the titans arrived. "No this can not be happening, I had everything planned out so well" an upset Slade said, "I guess thats what happens when your the bad guy and all" Beast Boy mocked. "Its time to finish this" Robin said, he looked over at Cyborg and nodded. "I still got the sonic if you still got the boom" Cyborg said, "h..hold o..on" a weakened Jolt said. "Y..you didn't think t..that you could do this w..without me did you" Jolt said. Cyborg and Robin began their attack, Jolt charged up both his hands and waited for the right moment. Robin threw his exploding disc as Cyborg launched his sonic cannon, before it connected Jolt yelled "**Ultimate Jolt**" and a huge red and black flash came out of his hands as it connected with the other two attacks.

The explosion was massive as Slade was sent flying back into the machine, the machine shut down and started to exploded. "Lets get out of here" Beast Boy yelled, everyone ran for the exit and got to a safe distance. The entire place went up in flames as the machine exploded, "alright we did it" Beast Boy celebrated. "First things first, we have to get Jolt to a hospital" Robin said, "let me do it" Raven said. Robin nodded and said "use your communicator to contact us about his condition" Robin said. Raven nodded her head and took off with Jolt in her arms, "you think he'll make it" Cyborg asked. "I'm sure of it" Robin smiled a little bit, the Titans went back to the Tower.

**A/N: so did you notice the small references in there, the Kill Bill line between Slade and Raven...did that to honor my favorite director Quinton Tarentino. also the Stop Spoiling my fun line came from multiple action movies, most of all i watched Hot Fuzz again. A line like that came towards the end of the movie and I thought it would be good to throw it in here. If you haven't seen it go rent it, its action packed and its really funny too. its from the makers of Shaun of the Dead, but back to the story...is Slade finally destroyed and what will happen to Jolt. Just wait for the next chapter...it will have the results of the battle and Raven and Jolts first Date :) so be prepared. **

**p.s. the I already have a father line and I still got the sonic if you still got the boom line both came from the show...i figured a way to work them in there so I'm happy.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital Dayz

**A/N: sorry for updating so late...here is another chapter last one before i type the final chapter in this story.**

Raven was flying to Jump City hospital with Jolt hanging off of her shoulder, she arrived moments later and went inside. She stopped a near by nurse and said "excuse me ma'am my friend here is in serious condition and needs help", the nurse called for a gurney and helped Jolt on to it. The doctors took him into one of the rooms to work on him, Raven sat in the waiting room until she could see Jolt.

**An Hour Later**

Robin contacted Raven through her communicator, "hey Raven you there" Robin said. "Yes I'm here" Raven said. "So how is he doing" Robin asked, "I don't know yet the doctors are still working on them...hold on here he comes now" Raven said. The doctor came out and told Raven that Jolt was fine, no broken bones or anything of that sort. They managed to remove all the glass from his arm, they wrapped his arms up so that the road rash would go away. Besides the glass and the road rash he would be fine in the next couple of days, "Robin did you get all of that" Raven asked. "Yeah thats good news, so are we able to see him" Robin said, Raven looked at the doctor and he nodded. "Yes, I'll let you go I'm going to see him right now" Raven said as she was being led by the doctor.

"Ok we'll be visiting tomorrow" Robin said. With that Raven put her commmunicator away and went into Jolt's room. "Hey you" Jolt said as he saw Raven enter, "Hey yourself...how are you feeling" Raven asked. "Exhausted and a whole lot of sore" Jolt said, Raven looked at his arms...sure enough they had been wrapped from shoulder to wrist to cover the road rash. "Yes it still hurts if your wondering" Jolt said, "I imagine so" Raven said. Jolt grabbed Raven's hand and looked into her eyes and said "I'll be ok don't worry", "how can you tell me not to worry when you looked as bad as you did" Raven said with some sadness in her voice. Jolt held his hand up to her face and wiped away the small amount of tears in her eyes before they fell, "no tears now" Jolt said

Raven wiped her eyes and smiled, "look at you an hour and a half ago you where in the clutches of Slade and drained of all your power and now you are back to normal" Raven said. "Its like you said love makes you do crazy things" Jolt said, "wait how did you here that if you where unconscious" Raven asked. "Believe me when you love someone enough you hear everything they have to say" Jolt said, Raven smiled and gave him a hug. He gladly returned the hug, "and the promise I made is still intact...when I get out of here it will just be me and you for a day" Jolt said. "I would love that" Raven said as she smiled, "but for now you should just rest" Raven said. Jolt nodded and smiled as he closed his eyes to gets some sleep, Raven pulled out her favorite book and began reading to pass the time.

**The Next Day**

Jolt awoke as the sunshined into the room, he wiped his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked around the room until he spotted Raven sitting in a chair asleep, he reached over and tapped her shoulder to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and let her eye site adjust, she yawned and said "good morning". "Good morning to you too" Jolt said, "so how did you sleep" Raven asked. "Just fine since you where here" Jolt said, after hearing this Raven blushed a tiny bit. "So are the rest of the Titans coming to see me" Jolt asked, "yes they should be here sometime this afternoon" Raven said as she stretched. Jolt smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she smiled and blushed a little. "Raven...do you remember what I was saying before the attack" Jolt asked, "I think so...it was something about couples liking the same song or something like that" Raven said. "It was something like that, what I wanted to say was...do you think that song on the radio really matched us well" Jolt said, "oh you mean the one song we listened to on the way to the ice cream shop" Raven said. "Yes that one, I think it said something that really stuck with me" Jolt said, "I believe it said Its true, I'd be nothing without you" Jolt said.

"I think that is true" Raven said, "I would be nothing without you" Jolt said finishing her sentence. They stared lovingly into each others eyes before sharing their kiss, "Did we come at a bad time" a familiar voice said. They looked over at the door and there stood Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg, "well it looks like your feeling better" Beast Boy said jokingly. "I am doing a lot better now" Jolt said as he looked towards Raven, "so how is everyone else doing" Jolt asked. Everyone said they where fine and had recovered from the fight, "thats good to hear" Jolt said. "We went back and checked to see if there was any sign of Slade left" Robin said, "and..." Jolt said. "Nothing I guess he was destroyed along with the building" Cyborg said, "so what does that mean" Jolt asked. "We'll still have work to do, but it will probably be just the same old villains every now and again" Beast Boy said, they sat around and talked for a little while longer before saying good bye to Jolt.

"Oh and Jolt get well soon because you have a promise to fulfill tomorrow" Robin said as he left the room

**A/N: once again sorry for updating so late, i've been having writers block plus dealing with alot of b.s. around my house. this is just a short filler chapter before i go into indept detail about Jolt and Ravens first date, next chapter will be the last so have fun. thanks to all who "reviewed" my story, i'll be sure to have the next chapter up when i'm done with it...whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10:First Date and Final Chapter?

**A/N: Alright I'm back everyone and this is probably the final chapter of this story...at least for now until i can do somethings, I also added a time skip in here..so read below A/N to find out why.**

**Disclamier: I Do Not Own Teen Titans...Glen Murakami does:)**

Jolt stood in front of his mirror in his room at Titan Tower, he was looking himself over to make sure that he looked good for his date...Raven. "Alright hair...check, breath...check, money...check" Jolt muttered to himself to make sure he had everything, he had decided to go with more black than red for his wear. He wore a black button up shirt and black jeans, he had trimmed his hair a tiny bit so his bangs wouldn't get in the way. He put on a coat and took a deep breath as he headed out of his room and down the hall.

Raven was going over the last bits of her clothing as she was getting prepared. She was wearing a black dress with black heels, she wore her usual eye make up but added midnight blue lipstick. Even she had to admit, she looked pretty good for a girl like her. A knock came at her door, she walked over to the door and slowly opened it. There stood Jolt as handsome as he could be, "so is the beautiful lady of the evening ready" Jolt said complementing her. "Sure, but how are we going to get there" Raven asked, Jolt held up a flat disk that glowed blue. "Cy is letting me use the T-Car" Jolt said, she looked at him for a moment with confusion. "I know I'm just as shocked as you are" Jolt said while scatching the back of his head.

They headed down to the lower level and climb into the T-Car, "alright lets see if I can actually drive this thing" Jolt said. "You don't know how to drive" a shocked Raven said, "well yes and no, I pretty much learned on the fly that day" Jolt said while scratching the back of his head. 'Please let him drive well' Raven thought to herself, surprisingly Jolt drove well as they headed off to their first destination.

They arrive twenty minutes later outside a dreary building, "well here we are The Poets Society" Raven said. They walked over to the entrance arm in arm, they stepped inside and where greeted by a dark room with lots of tables and chairs. The room was partially lit by the light on the stage and the small candles going on each table, "ah greetings Raven its good to see you again" a voice said. "Hello Drake its good to see you too" Raven said, "so will you be gracing us with another poem" Drake asked. Raven looked back at Jolt and then said "definetly", "I see you brought a young gentlemen with you" Drake mentioned. "Its nice to meet you young man" Drake stuck his hand out, Jolt shook his hand "and its nice to meet you Drake, I'm Jolt" Jolt proclaimed.

Jolt and Raven walked over to a small booth table and listened to the person up on stage. "Wow he's really good at that" Jolt said after he was finished, "just wait I've got something alot better" Raven mentioned. Ten minutes went by before Raven went up on stage to do her poem, "this poem is about someone who means alot to me" Raven quietly spoke into the microphone.

_I carry your heart with me(I carry it in  
my heart)I am never without it(anywhere  
I go you go,my dear;and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)_

_I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)  
I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)  
_

"Thank you" Raven said, she stepped off stage to the sound of snapping fingers as she headed back to the table. "That was about me wasn't it" Jolt asked, "how did you know" Raven said. Jolt leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "that was very beautiful" Jolt said. Raven had a slight pink blush on her face from his compliment, a few minutes later they bade Drake a farewell and went to go the next destination.

(**Time Skip**)

The rest of the night went over perferct for the two, they had gone basically all over Jump City and did everything that they had wanted to do. They arrived back at Titan Tower around 10, "so I had a very good time tonight" Raven said. "I'm glad you did, but there is one more thing that I want to show you" Jolt said, Jolt took Raven by her hand and lead her up to the roof of Titan Tower.

"The roof but I've been up here alot of times" Raven questioned, "I know but have you been up here when the moon and stars are completely visible" Jolt asked. Raven shook her head and Jolt said "watch", just then all the lights in Jump City turned off. "Remember when the mayor congratulated us on saving the city, he said anything we needed and it would be done".

(_Flashback_)

_"We are hear to celebrate our hero's of Jump City the Teen Titans" The Mayor exclaimed, the crowd busted into a loud cheer as the Titans each recieved a medal for there deeds. "If anything is need by you...our hero's then please don't hesitate to ask" The Mayor said proudly, Jolt walked over and whispered into the mayor's ear. The Mayor gave Jolt a thumbs up and a big smile to let him know that it would happen._

(_End Flashback_)

"I wondered what you had told him" Raven said, "its beautiful isn't it" Jolt said. Raven looked up at Jolt as Jolt looked back at her, they slowly started to move closer together. Before they knew it they had locked lips in a passion filled kiss, "thank you" Raven said. "For what" Jolt asked, "for the best night of my entire life" Raven said as she kissed him again.

**DESTROYED WAREHOUSE**

The ruins of the warehouse are black and charred from the battle that had taken place, parts of the machine that Slade tried to use are everywhere. We see a huge pile of ruins that suddenly begin to move, a silver and black arm shoots out of the pile and the hand forms a fist as we hear evil laughter echo around.

**A/N: And CUT!...thats a wrap, maybe. I might put a little more to this story if I can come up with something in the upcoming months, I'm starting college soon so if i do post then it will be whenever i get the chance. As for the time skip i threw that in there last minute so i did bore anyone with the details since i know thats what alot of people don't like. so look for me in the near future, as i will probably be working on either a Naruto fic or a Black Lagoon fic. **

**The Boy and Girl finally have their first date...but is Slade dead and what does this mean for future stories and will Duncan finally admit his feelings? Find out next time on Total...Drama...AC, oops wrong show.**


End file.
